<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TRUMP系列同人－索乌：希，Startrail-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644496">TRUMP系列同人－索乌：希，Startrail-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TRUMP Series (Stage Play), TRUMP Series - Suemitsu (Plays), TRUMP: True of Vamp - The Origin of the Vampire | Suemitsu Kenichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TRUMP系列同人－索乌：希，Startrail-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  TRUMP系列同人－索乌：希，Startrail-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c73c06de"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c73c06de"> 18</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c73c06de">TRUMP系列同人－索乌：希，Startrail</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>繁星在空中划出的轨迹，把整个夜空分割成了层层圆环。没有向着任何方向延展的棱角，只有圆润的，无限的，循环的光辉，如涟漪泛滥般布满深邃的夜晚。</p> 
<p>并非陨落的流星从高空颗颗坠下，而是如同千百年的时间把星空流浪的身影刻画在了黑色的幕布之上，铺盖在了天地之间。永恒的，无止境的，出现在索菲抬头仰望的目光中。</p> 
<p>他深吸了一口，合上眼，把星空描绘的白色纹理挡在了脑海之外。</p> 
<p>他嗅到了熟悉又陌生的味道。遗失了百年，却又残留在他手指间的味道。随后飘来烛光渺小的灼烧着的焦味，从摇晃得快逃被甩出去的提灯里蔓延过来。</p> 
<p>马车吱吱呀呀的轮子像是在抗议着发出悲鸣，却无止境的叫着，停不下来的旋转。车夫背着他，驱赶着不知疲惫的老马，头也不回的沿着草间的土路往前走去。</p> 
<p>地面有些颠簸，于是整个车都跟着木轮的声响摇晃，索菲的双肩也跟着节奏带着脑袋一起摇摆。</p> 
<p>可是他却不觉得很厌烦，因为这一路下来这样的摇晃从未停止。马车不断往前，就连路面的每个坑都好似标准的音符，标记在每个准确的位置上，使得颠动的节奏化成催眠的曲调，不会被扰乱。</p> 
<p>小路的旁侧是条运河，宁静到听不见水波流动的歌声。而河岸的对面则是繁华的都市，灯火通明，映照出的彩色倒影在湖面上也形成了一片奇景。</p> 
<p>城市街道的光彩同这边山丘下小道的黑暗截然不同，却远不及被星光包裹的丘陵，似乎一条条白色的星辰轨迹才是这个时刻的光芒所在，无法被触及和改变。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>吱呀的金属声细微的在耳畔攒动，那是马车上的金属杆的钩子和提灯吊环间摩擦出的响动。</p> 
<p>索菲垂下头，双手撑在身后，悠闲地呆在这趟顺路搭上的运输马车里。等到他再度睁开眼，瞳中开满如满天星花朵一样细小的温柔，正望着陪伴在手边的人。</p> 
<p>乌鲁安静的躺在马车运输的稻草上。以此为床，陷在其中，安详平稳得连呼吸的起伏都被隐没，洁白的面容好比被放入礼盒绢布中的陶瓷人偶。</p> 
<p>乌鲁的脸距离索菲的指尖只有几毫米，只要索菲稍微动一动手指，就可以触到乌鲁散落在稻枝里的发丝。</p> 
<p>索菲凝视几秒在烛光灯影下的挚友，还是禁不住抬起手来。他的动作很小很轻，如同要去捕捉一只落在乌鲁睫毛上的蝴蝶。</p> 
<p>试探的食指有些因他小心翼翼而行为而颤抖起来，指背掠过坚硬并好似在阻拦他的稻草，悄无声息的穿过垂在乌鲁耳侧的刘海发梢，最终点落的毫无防备的眼角上。</p> 
<p>他感觉到那一小片肌肤传来的存在感，最后一根睫毛扎上他肌肤的瘙痒感，还有乌鲁在梦境中眼球于眼帘下轻微的颤抖感。</p> 
<p>然而生命力再次从乌鲁的肉体里复苏，他的呼吸如沉睡后被唤醒的鲸鱼，翻身跃过深沉的海面，回到了索菲身边，连同身上覆盖着的薄毯也发出了沙沙的乐曲。</p> 
<p>索菲下意识收回手，摊开掌心放回到粗糙的稻草上。他凝望从朦胧睡意里眯起眸子的乌鲁，嘴角挂上包含满情怀的轻松笑意，往前倾身寻到对方的视线前方。</p> 
<p>“睡得还好吗，乌鲁？”</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>乌鲁在捕捉到出现于视野前的好友时，目光立刻聚焦上来，不自觉地流露出几分安心和欢喜。索菲的声音就是播醒他的琴声，让他把刚刚苏醒的全部心思都投送过来。</p> 
<p>“索菲…”乌鲁并没急于回答对方的问题，而是倾注感情的确认着身边的人，呼唤他的名字，仿佛这就是他现在所能传达的所有东西。</p> 
<p>乌鲁的身上还残留着倦意和疲劳，困意和慵懒也缓慢的在他身上攀爬。然而他还是用他溢出来的感情浇灌着余留的力气，推动着他努力侧过身，用脸颊碰上索菲放在边上的手指，鼻息喷洒在了索菲的手腕上。</p> 
<p>几分动摇和心碎从索菲的眼眸深处剥落，绽放的哀伤隐藏在他的眉间，让嘴角的弧度默默隐去。但是他很快就深处的另一层情绪浮现，笼罩在他脸上，光辉重新装点在眼角，张开的嘴里吐露出欣喜的话语。</p> 
<p>“啊，我在这里哦，乌鲁。”他满足的享受乌鲁蹭上自己手背的温度，从而他大胆起来，挪出手并转而用掌心贴上乌鲁过于白皙的脸颊，拇指触及浅色的薄唇，安抚着乌鲁再度枕回了稻草上。</p> 
<p>乌鲁好像仅此而已就用尽了力气，他目光逐渐变得涣散，可又像是被天空吸引。张着嘴呼吸着夜晚的空气，贴着索菲的手乖顺的放松下身子。</p> 
<p>他凝视着天空上星星的轨迹，目光和那些凝固的星辰一样一动也不动。索菲在他望不见的地方收起表情，沉默的抬起手拉住毯子，往上盖住了乌鲁的胸口，抵挡住夜色下流动的空气。</p> 
<p>“我睡的很好哦，索菲。”忽然乌鲁开口，迟来的回答了刚才的问候。他眼里映照着高空的星星，白色的线融入他的眼眸中心，形成了薄碎的，微薄的，尘埃一样的白色点亮。</p> 
<p>“好久没睡的这么安稳了，肯定是因为这样晃着很舒服。”</p> 
<p>这些话语统统从那乌鲁陶瓷一样泛白的双唇里感慨出，末尾呼吸如同哀叹，又像是痛苦。然而他却笑得很开心，就和在克兰里时一样，还有有些俏皮的侧目看向坐在身旁的索菲。</p> 
<p>“好想读书啊。”</p> 
<p>索菲并没讲话，也许是因为他不知道哪里可以为好友送上一本书。</p> 
<p>哪怕一段文字也好，他都找不到。</p> 
<p>“如果这里也能有大量的书让我读就好了，”乌鲁每说一个单词，加重的呼吸都浮向空中，升出白色的烟雾。空气仿佛在降温，却又感觉不到变化，然而灯光照得乌鲁的轮廓变得刺眼，仿佛覆盖着白色的雪花。</p> 
<p>“乌鲁！”索菲翻身靠近对方，抬手摸上乌鲁的脸庞，让自己的身影覆盖上对方所望的地方。他迫切的要把那些星星的轨迹从乌鲁的眼中摘下来，仅留下自己依旧14岁的容貌。</p> 
<p>“等到了城里，就可以找到书了。”当年会在对方面前展现出来的年轻与高傲统统都没了，仅仅留下了恳求和担忧。索菲如同在哄一个年轻的男孩入睡，一字一句作出保证。</p> 
<p>“不要睡了，乌鲁。起来看看河对岸的景色吧。”</p> 
<p>然而乌鲁并没有起身去看景色，而索菲也不知道为何就这样从上方盯着他，就像是他担心自己移开目光，乌鲁就会在他身下消失。</p> 
<p>乌鲁似笑非笑的凝视他，但是对他的温柔却丝毫未变。“啊，到了城里，就可以有书看了。我想想看…如果要去买书的话，就去买一本和TRUMP有关的书吧。”</p> 
<p>索菲不知该摆出怎样的表情看着乌鲁，他垂下的眼角却好似证明了一切。乌鲁却乐得哀伤，同时又怀抱着期盼。逐渐的，额头的汗水把乌鲁剩下的力气一同流干，他变得安静而弱小。</p> 
<p>“索菲，你愿意为我朗读那本书吗？”乌鲁虚弱的话语如最后的叹息，干净纯洁得就和索菲第一次同他相遇时一样。</p> 
<p>“我…我对那本书不感兴趣…”</p> 
<p>索菲挤出话却让乌鲁好笑起来，颤抖的刘海都有些乱了。马车摇晃着乌鲁无力的身体，在索菲的保护下竟似易碎的人偶，连索菲都不敢用力拥抱上去。</p> 
<p>“也是呢，”傻傻咧开嘴乐出声，转瞬而来的活力在乌鲁的身上流逝过。他用亲昵的口吻对索菲讲着话，也不知注意没注意到索菲此刻的表情，“但是我想让索菲陪着我一起看书啊。总会有索菲喜欢的故事的。”</p> 
<p>索菲点点头，欠身下去，抬手轻轻的托起乌鲁的头，将对方拉近。“我知道了，我会和你一起看的。”他耳语得声音越来越轻，但也越来越沉，呼吸也沉浸到乌鲁的身体当中，“在那里也许可以找到救你的方法。”</p> 
<p>乌鲁点点头。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>乌鲁已经活不长了。</p> 
<p>下一刻可能就会离去。</p> 
<p>“别死啊，乌鲁。”</p> 
<p>这话在只有车轮声的夜空下，显得如此单调而空旷。仿佛把索菲话语里的力气都挥洒去了天空，被星星拽走，成为了上方轨迹里的一条。</p> 
<p>啊，原来是这样。</p> 
<p>那些千年形成的轨迹会残留在天空里，也一定是因为他重复了这句话许多许多次，每次都划破在了胸口下，却只能是记忆。</p> 
<p>乌鲁又一次点点头，满怀期待的目光让索菲无法面对。所以索菲托起乌鲁熟悉的身体，将其装入怀中，缓缓的抱在手中，留恋的擦过对方的面庞。</p> 
<p>他又闻到了熟悉的味道，怀念的味道。可是又很刺鼻。如同焦炭，如同花香，掺杂在一起，覆盖在了周围。</p> 
<p>“我会救——”</p> 
<p>忽然轮子掉入了里面的坑里，车身发出木质折断的灿烈响声。</p> 
<p>咔的一声，钩子断了，提灯被甩飞出去。</p> 
<p>周围暗下来。</p> 
<p>火苗跟随破碎的玻璃一起从灯罩里跑出来，星星点点点燃了周围。</p> 
<p>于是这里重新有了红色的光出现在天空下，连轨迹都照得看不清影子。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>索菲被颠动弄醒，不情愿的睁开。刺眼的眼光弄痛了他的眼球，害得他不得不锁眉发出阵不满的哼声，抬手罩在了额头上。</p> 
<p>“抱歉啊，小兄弟。”前方的车夫用醇厚的嗓音朝躺在自己马车后方的索菲道歉，“这附近路面不平，你就忍忍吧。”</p> 
<p>索菲并没挪动身子，只是勉强动了动躺得僵硬的腰，重新在稻草对立调整出个舒服的位置。他对着车夫喊了句没事，便头也不回的继续呆在原地。</p> 
<p>小镇就在远方，已经可以窥见位置。他搭上这个马车已经经历了一整天，夕阳也差不多要来造访世间。</p> 
<p>“话说啊，之前就很在意了，你拿着的是非洲菊吗？”车夫见索菲醒了，索性也搭起话来，毕竟一路晃晃荡荡朝小镇走也是无聊。</p> 
<p>索菲明明刚才还笑笑和马车夫说自己没事，但现在被问到这个问题，才像是如梦初醒般怔住。他低头看向怀中，那一根有些枯萎的花正被他握在手里，躺在怀前。</p> 
<p>他抬起花，却发现花瓣掉落了好几片在自己的衣服上。于是他捏起金黄色的花瓣举到眼前，茫然若失的透过阳光细数花瓣上的纹路。</p> 
<p>“是啊…”停顿几秒后索菲才开口，声音飘渺的仿佛林弥漫的薄雾，“在上一个城镇的路上捡的，不知道谁掉的。”</p> 
<p>“这样啊！说起来现在要去的城市以栽培花朵而文明，也向周围的大城市出售花，毕竟贵族们很喜欢用这些装饰城镇。听说他们现在已经会在室内培育花，从而让花在冬日里也可以开放。去那里的话，你应该可以看到大片漂亮的非洲菊哦！刚才你说你拿着的那朵是从之前的城市里捡到的？这个季节看来，那个城市的花店应该也是从这里进货的吧，”车夫拍了拍大腿，热情的开始介绍。</p> 
<p>“你喜欢非洲菊吗？”</p> 
<p>“还好吧，”索菲脸上浮现出空洞又有些贪恋的笑意，像是从花瓣中透来的光中发现了什么。“你知道非洲菊的花语吗？是希望。”</p> 
<p>车夫一时没摸着头脑，也没能接上话来。</p> 
<p>“和我挚友的名字是一样的。”</p> 
<p>“那现在那个挚友怎么样了？”车夫找到话题的突破口，赶紧抛出去一个问题。</p> 
<p>然而他并没得到回答。</p> 
<p>马车后面很安静，只剩下车轮的声音，马蹄的声音，还有车头铁杆上挂着的提灯摇摆声。那份孤独和悲伤融入到空气里，跟着雾气附着到马车夫的大衣上，令他感到寒意。</p> 
<p>“抱歉，问了多余的问题…”</p> 
<p>“哈，没事没事，”车后方又传来轻松的笑声，搭顺风车的年轻吸血鬼看起来是个很好说话的孩子，“忘了吧，就当我没说。”</p> 
<p>车夫点头应了声，便突然就收起了表情转回身，捏紧马鞭沉默了下去。</p> 
<p>他笔直的看着前方蔓延去城镇的道路，封上了嘴巴，不再多问索菲一句话。而他的脖子上深深地咬痕，早已流失了血液的味道。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>【解释】</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>开头预示着梦境，和他几千年来的孤独与对乌鲁的思念。</p> 
<p>天上的星星轨迹，就是叫做星轨。</p> 
<p>用百度百科的说法就是：星轨是长时间曝光的图片中，由恒星产生的持续移动轨道。换句话说，摄像机并未追踪夜空中恒星的移动，恰恰相反，摄像机位置保持不动，随着时间的流逝，恒星本身发生了移动。由此产生的图片显示了恒星在夜之苍穹下的移动轨迹。</p> 
<p>可以见图，就是图上的这种天空。</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>于是因为是随着时间流逝，长时间拍摄行程。于是这里指的是，索菲度过的这一段长而永恒的时间，他所见到的五十个夜晚，星星在他眼中连成的时间线。</p> 
<p>后方他醒来后，透过光看花瓣纹理，也对应了花语是乌鲁，纹理是星轨。</p> 
<p>他看到乌鲁的眼睛里有星轨时的动摇，一个是因为乌鲁死去，永恒的沉睡，所以死后的时间停止。同样也映照出他的样子，于是他是永生，身体的时间停止。</p> 
<p>这也是为何他害怕乌鲁再次睡去。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>然后熟悉的味道，指的是乌鲁的结局。</p> 
<p>蜡烛的烧焦味，是最后的大火，所以很刺鼻。</p> 
<p>他熟悉的味道指的是乌鲁本身，无法磨灭的记忆。</p> 
<p>他陌生的味道，是他捡到的非洲菊的花香。</p> 
<p>这些味道在他的指尖，是因为他最后一刻是抱着乌鲁的，而现在他手里拿着花。</p> 
<p>他挡在乌鲁面前，从上方看下去，抱着乌鲁，也就如同结局那样。</p> 
<p>最后的话，也是他结尾说的话，但是乌鲁还是逝去。所以他的话被打断，也是被他自己打断，被梦打断。所以灯碎了，火点燃，和结局里燃烧的克兰是一样的。</p> 
<p>开头梦里他看到睡着的乌鲁，仿佛没了生命力，陶瓷一样苍白，是COCOON里最后乌鲁的遗容吧。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%98%9F%E3%81%B2%E3%81%A8%E3%81%A4">星ひとつ</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TRUMP%E7%B3%BB%E5%88%97">TRUMP系列</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Trump">Trump</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%B4%A2%E4%B9%8C">索乌</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%8C%E9%B2%81">乌鲁</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%B4%A2%E8%8F%B2">索菲</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%B4%A2%E8%8F%B2%E5%AE%89%E5%BE%B7%E6%A3%AE">索菲安德森</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%8C%E9%B2%81%E5%BE%B7%E9%87%8C%E5%85%8B">乌鲁德里克</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(7)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(18)</div>
					
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://dearjunqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dearjunqing.lofter.com/">君卿</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dearjunqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dearjunqing.lofter.com/">君卿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://463026102.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://463026102.lofter.com/">香茗熊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mingliuyi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mingliuyi.lofter.com/">皃兎</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://mingliuyi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mingliuyi.lofter.com/">皃兎</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://raymakamiki.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://raymakamiki.lofter.com/">裹着treacle的knife</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://raymakamiki.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://raymakamiki.lofter.com/">裹着treacle的knife</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://weiduoliyashaonian796.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://weiduoliyashaonian796.lofter.com/">水果刀黑洞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ys912.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ys912.lofter.com/">冷藏猕猴桃</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xianyuzhou510.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xianyuzhou510.lofter.com/">鲸鱼宙</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xianyuzhou510.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xianyuzhou510.lofter.com/">鲸鱼宙</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xibanyadacangyingnbspepsilonnbsp.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xibanyadacangyingnbspepsilonnbsp.lofter.com/">西班牙大苍蝇( ｰ̀εｰ́ )</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/">aoiselina</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/">aoiselina</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://miyazawa71.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://miyazawa71.lofter.com/">陈内711</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://miyan126.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://miyan126.lofter.com/">miyan</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://miyan126.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://miyan126.lofter.com/">miyan</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://murongyu512.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://murongyu512.lofter.com/">慕容雨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c738853a">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c743a6c5">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>